


【狂周迦】长尾理论

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 预警：①狂周②短小③ooc可能性大





	【狂周迦】长尾理论

这件事的起点是，迦勒底的温度系统被大型的狮身人面像宝宝一巴掌拍断了某个回路，导致机构内气温迅速下降。冲在抢险维修的第一线御主被天才和名侦探赶去了独立运转四季恒温金碧辉煌的乌鲁克花园，还顺便带走了大部分的英灵一起避难，包括在大夏天也披着棉被穿泳衣的那种；一部分英灵留在控制室帮忙维修，比如穿着羽毛大披风看起来暖和的不行的圆桌骑士。  
如果可以的话，阿周那也想披上棉被和羽毛大披风，但是他是神，是修正世界的力量；神是不会向区区低温认输的，更何况他的宿敌还没有向寒冷认输。在他不远处的迦尔纳是换上了新灵衣的状态，整个人就像一团生机蓬发的火苗，还是穿的特别少的那种，淡定的丝毫不为温度变化所动。

虽然他已经通过了灵基再临获得了新的形态（和更多的衣服），但是阿周那还记得这样的他在那个无尽循环的世界冲向自己的模样。当时他就隐约有了这个念头，只是上次见面的时间过于短暂，他们只来得及好好地打上一架就再次分别；他对自己内心的欲念感到惶恐，迦尔纳既是他生理意义上的兄长也是他的宿敌，而自己除了战斗欲和胜负欲之外，还有一种难以言表的情感在阴暗处自由滋长。这是不正确不完美的，需要被抹杀，这是阿周那的第一反应。但是，这是不是意味着自己更像人类了呢？他随即想起另一个阿周那，那个并不完美却成了迦尔纳口中完美模范的自己。人性的美妙之处就在于矛盾和挣扎，阿周那（Alter）于是决定先任由这股情绪发展，并毫不掩饰地盯着迦尔纳裸露在外的大面积皮肤看了个爽。

迦尔纳认为自己说不上格外敏锐，但也不算迟钝；被人盯着看也是会感到背后一凉的。刚来迦勒底不久的阿周那在恒温系统损坏后脸色一直不好看，他盯着自己看大概是因为在寒冷的时候视觉倾向于暖色调的东西，迦尔纳想到，作为兄长，他需要负起责任，作为对手就更应该时刻关注对方的状况。于是，当他看到在浴池前踌躇不前的阿周那时，第一反应是抓起对方的手腕将他带进水中，同时放出了更多的魔力把一缸冷水变成了温泉。在迦尔纳的猜想里阿周那是怕控制不好魔力拆了整个浴室才这么犹豫，丝毫没有意识到在他关怀目光的注视下，阿周那狂化的原因和他犹豫的原因一样，只能是因为迦尔纳自己。

阿周那将自己埋进热水，他还不太适应这副不同的灵基系统塑造的躯体，包括从最初神的形态退化后不知为何仍然保留着的奇异部分。也许是被神格异化的结果，这双“耳朵”与“尾巴”暴露在空气中，让阿周那在刚刚散失了更多的热量。他向旁边瞟了一眼，迦尔纳正以一副跃跃欲试的样子看着他的“耳朵”，他心里躁动的欲望瞬间被点燃了，也许是被水雾沾染的红发贴在迦尔纳脸侧显得对方眼睛下方红色的花纹有些刺眼，阿周那很想做些什么来弄脏它。他用了很长的时间，试图让所见的一切变得完美无瑕疵，却在此时产生了赋予他人“玷污”的念头。而阿周那选择遵从自己的欲望，“想碰触神的话，是需要献祭的”，他说。

当迦尔纳抚上那双触感奇妙的“耳朵”时，他感觉有什么东西正沿着自己大腿之间的缝隙滑动缠绕，触感冰冷而粗糙，不怀好意地紧贴着他的下身与会阴伸向那个隐秘的入口。阿周那半眯起眼睛，与迦尔纳接触的两个部位忠实地将所有知觉反应至脑海，仿佛是真实肢体的延长一般。迦尔纳顺着没入黑色短发的耳朵根部向下，沿着阿周那结实的背肌下滑，停在他脊柱上延伸出的尾根部。“这里也是有感觉的吗？”迦尔纳问道。阿周那的回应是将尾尖裹挟着温热的水刺入他的穴口。这突如其来的刺激让迦尔纳一时失去平衡，只能将身体支撑在紧箍住大腿的尾巴上。他抬头有些恼怒地与阿周那对视，在看到对方一脸愉悦的表情后却莫名产生了好胜心理。于是迦尔纳伸手拉下阿周那的后颈，给了他几千年来不曾体验过的一个深吻。

事情是从迦尔纳在接吻时摸到阿周那尾巴根部某处时变得不可收拾的，之前一直游刃有余地在迦尔纳身体里开疆拓土的尾尖突然加速向里探去，粗糙的鳞片状细小突起狠狠地摩擦着敏感的肠壁，让被吻住的迦尔纳发出一声闷哼，双手抓紧了阿周那的肩膀。他们短暂地分开，随即又再次吻上对方，阿周那长驱直入地攻占了对方的口腔，纠缠着迦尔纳的舌尖共同起舞。迦尔纳只觉得被阿周那摸过的地方都在发烫，阿周那微冷的体温此时对他具有莫大的吸引力，让他忍不住想更多地贴近对方。阿周那第一次发现自己的尾巴也能有如此精确微妙的触感反馈系统，迦尔纳的后穴带着高热的体温和柔软的触感紧紧地包裹住他身体的一部分，滚烫的欲望像一把火一样从尾巴尖一路烧到他心里。

门外突然响起脚步声，两人的动作一下子僵硬了，他们差点忘了这里理论上是公共浴室。来人开始敲门，此时阿周那伸进迦尔纳体内的尾尖和手指却刚好同时触到了位于甬道里的那一点，迦尔纳趴在阿周那耳边惊叫出声，水声交织着喘息在空旷的室内回荡。幸运的是阿周那在进门前多少有些先见之明地将它锁上了，不速之客的脚步声渐行渐远，阿周那低头看向自己怀中的迦尔纳，发现对方的眼角都发红了，含着水光的异色瞳孔微微涣散，身体的内部更紧地开始吮吸阿周那的手指。就在刚刚，他高潮了。

阿周那没有给迦尔纳太多的适应时间，他撤出之前进入迦尔纳体内的部分，把自己坚硬而炽热的性器直接顶了进去。处于不应期的甬道本能地排斥着这燥热的异物，却无法如愿以偿，甚至无意识地将它吞的更深了。阿周那的每一次抽插都带着水流一起进入，这令迦尔纳感到腹部涨的难受却不知如何应对；于是他撑在对方的肩上将身体更多地探出水面，试图主动掌握节奏。阿周那的黑色短发被濡湿，发尾胡乱翘着垂在他的耳侧，微红的脸颊和带着欲念的目光使他看起来仿佛还是一个少年。迦尔纳再次抚上那双像猫耳一样的东西，虽然这个阿周那不是他更熟悉的的那一个，说起来甚至有点背道而驰；可只要独属于阿周那的那部分还存在于这世上，他就总是能感觉得到，总是能底气十足地对所有人说：这就是阿周那。

阿周那不知道迦尔纳此刻想的是什么，他放缓了动作，感受着迦尔纳的手从耳尖向下捧住他的脸颊。迦尔纳的红发被打湿、垂下又被迦尔纳自己撩到耳后，他的眼神不似平时那样淡然，在情欲背后的是阿周那所熟悉的那种征服欲，就像他曾经在不同的战场上所见到的迦尔纳一样。那是只有阿周那能看到的迦尔纳，他喜欢看到迦尔纳的情绪为他而剧烈波动的样子，无论是在战事里还是在性事里。 

供暖系统恢复了它的正常运作，而二人都没有闲暇去管这些了。他们彼此之间复杂纠结的情感碰到了这样一个宣泄的端口，不需要细想，只需要酣畅淋漓地发泄。阿周那将迦尔纳的双腿缠在自己的腰间，让自己成为对方在水中唯一的支点。他听到迦尔纳被不停碾磨那一点后带着哭腔支离破碎地喊他的名字，看到迦尔纳努力配合着他抽插的速度却因为快感差点抓不稳他的手臂。他的心结、执念、欲望、仇恨、兄长、宿敌、完美生涯中的污点，此刻正同他一起攀上极乐之巅。阿周那将无从表达的也无需表达的情感用行动表达了出来，而迦尔纳毫不犹豫地接受了全部，肉体的撞击声愈发猛烈，他们一起达到了顶点，又一起向下坠落。阿周那拨开遮挡住迦尔纳额头的红发，在上面落下了一个不带任何欲念的吻。

至于两个人不久后发现了他们被反锁的情况，以及被载入迦勒底内大事件手册的浴室爆炸事件的发生，这些都是后话了。


End file.
